Las cosas más sucias del modo elegante
by CupidMe
Summary: En donde Kenny es un sucio manipulador con paciencia limitada y Cartman solo es una víctima más de sus perversas tretas…y un egoísta hijo de puta, pero eso no es novedad. Ambos descubrirán que tienen más cosas en común de las que pensaron. PWP.


**Parejas:** Kenny/Cartman, brevísima mención de Buttman.

 **N/A:** ¡ESTO ES PORNO SIN TRAMA! Si a alguien no le gusta o le incomoda aún está a tiempo de huir y pretender que nunca encontraron este fic. Quería practicar escribir smut/lemon después de tantos años sin hacerlo asi que decidí poner mi granito de arena con el Keneric que tanta falta hace. No esperen realismo… o una calidad abrumadora.

 **Disclaimer:** _South Park(c)_ Matt Stone y Trey Parker. No es un songfic, pero las canciones mencionadas en el soundtrack seductor de Kenny pertenecen a: _Do you take it?(c)_ The wet spots y _Always(c)_ Erasure. Finalmente, el título está basado en una parte de la canción de _El profe(c)_ Miranda. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Smut/Lemon (o intento de uno), aunque más bien es como Sexo fallido con excusas baratas, groserías, vulgaridades, Oocness. Leve Bondage. Algo de Dub-con. Cartman es pasivo en este fic.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?-Cuestiona Cartman desde su puerta.

Kenny está recostado sobre su cama, con una sonrisa confianzuda en sus labios. Luce arrebatador, lo sabe porque ha practicado diferentes poses en el espejo con anterioridad.

-Es nuestra cita.-Su voz es como un invitante ronroneo. Lo había practicado también.

-¿Cuál cita?-Pregunta Cartman, sus ojos pasando del chico en su cama al decorado a medias que Kenny había puesto de último minuto para ayudarlos a entrar en ambiente: ¿Persianas cerradas? Listo; ¿Refrescos en una cubeta de hielo porque el jodido Kevin no pudo conseguirle vino? Listo; ¿Música provocativa? Listo. ¿Otro montón de mierdas románticas que le tomó alrededor de tres minutos acomodar? ¡Más que listo!

Tan pronto Cartman se quite la ropa y le salte encima Kenny podrá tachar la última nota en su lista (Una pequeña pista: Tener sexo salvaje).

-¿No leíste mi mensaje?-Cuestiona, controlando el escalofrío que lo recorre, la calefacción ha estado apagada en los quince minutos que ha estado desnudo, no le sorprendería que sus labios hubiesen adquirido un suave y poco saludable tono azulado.

-Bloqueé tu número.- Admite Cartman, sin un rastro de culpabilidad como era de esperarse.

-Oh. Pues después de que me dejaste plantado ayer en el motel decidí no tomármelo personal, así que hoy traje nuestra cita aquí, a tu habitación.

 _En donde no puedes huir, al menos no por siempre_ , se abstuvo de agregar con resentimiento.

-¿Y por qué estás desnudo?

-¡Porque es el código de vestimenta! -anuncia extendiendo ambas manos y abriendo sus piernas, presumiendo, no tan sutilmente, el nuevo _look_ en su área genital.- El tema es "Sexo salvaje" y llegas a tiempo para el show principal.- Bromea, pero Cartman no se inmuta.

-... ¿Es eso confetti? –Pregunta, frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Por qué coño hay confetti en toda mi maldita alfombra?

Kenny suspira en derrota. No, Cartman no apreciará ni agradecerá el que Kenny haya pasado más de una hora con su cabeza en su entrepierna y un rastrillo en su mano solo para que sus pelotas luciesen presentables y apetecibles exclusivamente para él. Pues mierda.

-Porque no me alcanzó para comprar más rosas esta semana. Las que tenía las usé en la habitación de motel que renté ayer. Así que si querías pétalos, no debiste dejarme plantado.

Cruzan miradas en tenso silencio por algunos segundos.

-Lárgate.- Ordena Cartman finalmente, señalando la puerta.

-No.- Replica Kenny, cruzándose de brazos.- Si lo hago, vas a seguir evadiéndome. Ha pasado una semana, Cartman y me hiciste una promesa, ¡Ahora sé un hombre y cúmplela!

-¡Esa promesa no cuenta!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Fue una sucia artimaña tuya, lo sabes!

-Me miraste a los ojos, y por tu propia voluntad me dijiste "Si, Kenny, haré lo que tú quieras o que se me caiga el pito"

-¡Tenías mis pelotas en tu garganta! ¡En esos momentos me pudiste haber preguntado si soy un judío y hubiese cantado la canción del Dreidel!

Cartman tiene razón. Para salirse con la suya, Kenny había dado todo un espectáculo aquella tarde, aplicando todos sus años de experiencia en, posiblemente, la mejor mamada que ha dado en toda su vida. Tal vez no había sido un movimiento justo u honrado, pero al final había rendido sus frutos: Cartman había accedido a su petición; si fue solo porque en ese preciso momento Kenny estaba haciendo gárgaras con sus pelotas después de prolongar su orgasmo por casi media hora, no es relevante. Al final lo había jurado de cualquier forma.

-Sigue siendo una promesa. Además, sabes que pude haber pedido algo peor. Mucho peor. – Le recuerda Kenny. No está exagerando. Muchas sucias, abusivas, inmorales ideas habían acudido tentadoramente a su mente ante el prospecto de poder obligar a Cartman (¡A Cartman de todas las personas!) a ceder a sus perversos deseos. Pero se había contenido, así que, en comparación, su petición es absolutamente razonable para sus estándares. Y, con un carajo, ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

-Aun así... no voy a hacerlo.- Decreta Eric, enfurruñado, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-Vamos, Cartman. No te estoy pidiendo que tengamos una orgía con serpientes o que te metas un hámster en el culo, solo quiero que me dejes ser el activo, por una vez. Una jodida vez.-Dice Kenny, levantando la voz. El tema ni siquiera debería estar a discusión. Son una joven pareja homosexual, debería ser una ley el que intercambien roles de vez en cuando.

-No quiero.-dice con obstinación, como si aún fuese un niño egoísta de ocho años que se rehúsa a compartirle de sus dulces.

Kenny quiere golpearse la frente contra la pared. Todo tiene que ser un juego de poder con Eric Cartman, ¿no?

-¿Por qué?-Insiste una vez más. Cartman se encoge de hombros, en su rostro está la ya familiar expresión de absoluta indiferencia que pone siempre que alguien acude a él en tiempos de necesidad y que hace a Kenny querer estrangularlo.- Dame una buena razón, una sola. Porque ni siquiera es como si fueses virgen, todos saben que Butters…

La oración yace incompleta en el aire. Tan pronto ve la expresión de absoluto horror en Eric se arrepiente de haberlo mencionado en absoluto. Cartman lo mira boquiabierto, su mirada perdida y Kenny puede atisbar en sus ojos el momento exacto en que la terrible experiencia acude a él en forma de flashbacks que lo acechan incluso ahora, a casi año y medio del incidente.

Entre tentativas caricias, exploraciones en su sexualidad y un ponche alterado en el baile de fin de año de octavo grado, Butters se había acostado con Cartman. Si fue un bizarro evento de una ocasión o si se repitió varias veces después de ello será por siempre un misterio, pero definitivamente era un secreto que Cartman había planeado llevarse a su tumba; hasta que Butters había abierto la boca en la graduación de secundaria, subiendo al podio e interrumpiendo el discurso de Wendy para confesar su amor por Eric, que había lucido como si su alma hubiese abandonando su cuerpo y flotase rumbo a la estratósfera; cuando Butters, tan elocuentemente, intentó convencerlo de que le diese otra oportunidad mientras era forzado lejos del micrófono por varios profesores, habló de su maravilloso tiempo juntos, dejando entrever detalles escabrosos que sus amigos de infancia y sus padres tuvieron la desgracia de escuchar.

Butters había sido enviado a estudiar a un internado después de eso, y Cartman había tenido que lidiar con la humillación y las bromas en los meses siguientes, porque lo único peor que ser un perdedor como Butters, es perder la virginidad con uno.

Al final, cuando los chicos que se burlaban de él comenzaron a desaparecer uno a uno misteriosamente, los insultos se detuvieron. Está de más decir que la vida personal de Cartman pasó a ser algo que todos habían decidido olvidar de forma colectiva y que nadie había vuelto a mencionar jamás…hasta hace unos instantes.

-¡Espera, no, lo que quise decir es que no lo entiendo!-dice Kenny rápidamente, intentando salvar la situación desesperadamente- Ya lo has hecho antes así que tienes un poco de experiencia. Y yo de verdad quiero hacerlo, en serio. No tienes idea. Por eso no veo por qué no podemos intentarlo.

Cartman parpadea un par de veces y vuelve su atención hacia Kenny, al parecer regresando al presente y dejando atrás su más reciente trauma por el momento.

-¡Porque...!-Empieza, pero luego suelta un bufido, evadiendo su mirada-Porque... me gusta más cuando soy yo quien la mete.

 _Oh, Cartman. Tan romántico como siempre_ , piensa Kenny. Pero la respuesta fue simple y concisa, y no necesita poseer el sobrenatural instinto de Kyle Broflovski para poder ver a través de las mentiras de Eric: Cartman definitivamente quiere hacerlo.

Es solo sexo. No se trata de ganar o perder en la alcoba, al parecer de Kenny. Pero nada es simple con Eric. El chico está compuesto por pequeñas mentiras que se susurra todos los días al despertar y se reafirma al anochecer, y ahora necesita que Kenny ingenie alguna excusa para que pueda dormir las noches siguientes con la tranquilidad de que fue la manipulación de barata de McCormick lo que lo obligó a ponerse a cuatro.

Si Cartman necesita recurrir a todo ello como consecuencia del amor imprudente de Butters y su discurso humillante, sumado a las burlas y acoso escolar de los siguientes meses o si se debe a que Cartman simplemente está jodido por la irresponsable vida de Liane, Kenny no lo sabe. No quiere saberlo. Pero no ha rogado por sexo desde que entró a la pubertad y después de 4 largos meses de relación, realmente no debería estarse tomando la molestia.

Aun así…

-Ya, lo entiendo. Pero, ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Solo una vez.-insiste, justo como Cartman quiere.- Prometo que me detendré si no te gusta.

-¡No soy una chica!-Replica rápidamente- ¡No necesito que trates de hacerme sentir mejor!

-Ok.

-¡Si no te detienes te corto el pito, así de fácil!

-Trato. Entonces, ¿tomo eso como un sí?

Cartman debate consigo mismo algunos instantes, en donde Kenny arquea sus cejas cuando "Do you take it" comienza a sonar en su celular. Que apropiada coincidencia.

Algunos segundos después, Eric suelta un largo suspiro, masajeándose el puente nasal al estilo _Marsh_. Como si en verdad fuese exhaustivo lidiar con las peticiones de Kenny y fuese él quien, en toda su magnánima gloria, estuviese a punto de conceder un milagro.

-Si lo hacemos esta vez, solo por esta vez, ¿dejarás de reventarme las bolas al respecto?

-¡Prometido!-Miente Kenny, sin titubeos.

-Y la próxima vez que cojamos no vas a quejarte y vas a seguir mis reglas y peticiones sin importar lo extrañas que parezcan.-Decide, con una pequeña sonrisa. Parece que a esto es a donde quería llegar, y Kenny hesita por primera vez en toda la tarde. Tal vez no leyó a Cartman tan bien como creyó… Aunque, bueno, hay pocas cosas que Cartman podría hacerle que él mismo no haya intentado ya, pero confiarse parece una mala idea. Sea lo que sea que Eric tiene en mente, Kenny presiente que el precio que deberá pagar será alto.- ¿Trato?

Sin embargo…

Ha querido cogerse a Cartman desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, mucho antes incluso. Pero Eric no ha sido exactamente un mal activo en la cama y puede ser verdaderamente persuasivo cuando se lo propone, así que Kenny había estado lo suficientemente distraído y satisfecho para no quejarse con anterioridad. Pero ahora que finalmente sucederá, puede sentir sus ya escasas inhibiciones escapándose con cada segundo que pasa. De verdad quiere hacerlo, así que se preocupará por las consecuencias en otro momento.

-Trato.

-Cierra los ojos.-Quebranta el silencio Eric, algún tiempo después de retarse con la mirada, para probar la veracidad de las palabras del rubio.

-¿Para qué?- La sonrisa de Kenny se congela en su rostro.

-Confía en mí.- Cartman rueda los ojos, como si su petición no fuese hilarante y la respuesta que espera escuchar no estuviese acompañada de años de malas experiencias que paralizan a Kenny por algunos segundos.- ¿Quieres hacer esto o no?-insta con fastidio, sus manos en sus caderas y sus cejas arqueadas.

En contra de todo lo que le dicta su instinto de auto preservación, Kenny lo hace; cierra sus ojos con fuerza, decidiendo que correrá los riesgos necesarios si con eso consigue tener a Eric a cuatro y gimiendo su nombre, pidiendo por más incluso cuando tenga a Kenny pelotas a dentro en un futuro cercano. Se hará completamente responsable de cualquier consecuencia después. Al mismo tiempo, otra pequeña parte de él, se pregunta desde cuándo permitió que Cartman tuviese tanto poder sobre él.

-Bien, espera un segundo.-Dice Eric, seguido por un inquietante silencio en donde Kenny pone a prueba su fuerza de voluntad y emplea toda su determinación en mantener sus párpados cerrados. Cruza las piernas, al estilo indio, y se acomoda en la cama. Inhalando, exhalando. Tratando de hallar su centro, preparándose para esperar por días de ser necesario.

 _Do you take it in the ass?_ _Do you take it in the ass?_ \- Canta Kenny, en un afán por relajarse, cuando siente un material duro y frío presionar contra su muñeca, seguido de un distinguible _"click"._ Reacciona demasiado tarde. Cuando abre los ojos e intenta resistirse, Cartman ya lo ha aprisionado contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunta, controlando un familiar pánico que comienza a nacer en sus entrañas. Flashbacks traumáticos pasan frente a sus ojos como una película, recordándole quién fue el protagonista y responsable de la mayoría de sus malas experiencias y con quien, coincidentemente, se encuentra en la misma habitación.

-¿Qué parecen?-Cuestiona Cartman, sin ocultar su deleite ante el pavor que Kenny intenta contener en vano.

Sobre su plana superficie plateada, las esposas que ahora reposan en una de sus muñecas le recuerdan a Kenny su indiscutible estupidez.

En otra situación, con otra persona, no hubiese protestado en absoluto. A comparación de todas las prácticas perversas en las cuáles Kenny McCormick ha sido participe en su corta vida, el Bondage entra en una categoría PG-13. Conoce los placeres de cederle el control a parejas en turno, incluso a extraños en ocasiones, pero hacer lo mismo con Cartman es otra historia.

-Humm, no creo que esté cómodo con esto.- Decide finalmente, tirando de las esposas.

-Comienzo a pensar que tal vez no confías en mi depués de todo-Reitera Eric, arqueando sus cejas en una inocente expresión de genuina sorpresa.- Podemos parar si eso quieres.

Es una trampa. Cartman sabe bien cuál es la respuesta y éste es solo el anzuelo que le dará la excusa perfecta para terminar con esta charada si Kenny lo muerde. Pero no va a hacerlo. No después de lo que le costó llegar hasta ese punto.

Kenny suelta una carcajada, con la intención de mostrarse confiado y seguro, pero que al final suena sin aliento.

-¡Claro que no! –Dice, carraspeando cuando su voz suena demasiado aguda- Es solo que cuando me dijiste que cerrara los ojos esperaba… bueno, no esto.-Dice, dando otro tirón de las esposas que, una vez más, no ceden un poco.

-Si vamos a hacerlo, va a ser a mi manera.-Concluye Cartman.

Solo la mano izquierda de Kenny está libre ahora. La derecha es prisionera en el círculo de metal, y a su mente acude aquella película del sujeto que tuvo que cortar su brazo porque quedó aplastado por una roca, solo que en lugar de una navaja Kenny tendría que utilizar sus dientes para liberarse. Cartman podría hacerle cualquier cosa ahora mismo y Kenny estaría completamente a su merced…

…Eso no debería excitarlo tanto como lo aterra.

-¡Espera, no apagues la luz!-Grita Kenny desde la cama, extendiendo su mano libre hacia Cartman, que se detiene a unos metros del interruptor.

-¿Por qué no?

-Quiero verte-Confiesa Kenny, sin un dejo de vergüenza. Será la primera vez que tendrá a Cartman, y quiere apreciar las expresiones que hará, la forma en que su cuerpo se moverá. No quiere dejar pasar ningún detalle.- Quiero poder verlo todo.

-Jesús, eres un marica.- Murmura Cartman negando con la cabeza, apagando la luz de todas formas.

La habitación es sumida en tinieblas, y Kenny apenas puede ver su mano frente a él.

-¿Podrías al menos abrir las persianas? No veo…

THUD.

-¡Agh, carajo!-Despotrica Cartman a unos metros de la cama- ¡Mierda, mierda!

Enciende la lámpara sobre su escritorio y Kenny lo ve cojear hasta la silla, en donde examina su pie meticulosamente.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el dedo meñique? ¿Por qué?-pregunta a nadie en particular.

-Ni siquiera pienses en utilizarlo de excusa para librarte e ir al hospital.

-Tu preocupación por mi bienestar me reconforta, Kenny. Pude romperme el jodido dedo.

-Pero no lo hiciste, así que deja de lloriquear y…

-Gracias por su diagnóstico, Doctor McCormick.-Responde masajeando su pie- ¡Y qué…qué mierda es esa música!

Cartman trata de apagar la música de su celular, murmurando más palabrotas en el proceso (recordándole a Kenny que no, ellos nunca podrán _vivir en armonía, armonía, oh amor_ ) pero Kenny cambió la contraseña esa misma mañana, así que solo lo arroja contra el escritorio cuando fracasa todos los intentos.

Kenny inhala y contiene la respiración, mientras Cartman continúa con que _"Dick in a box y I touch myself no son sexys, y juro por dios que si suena una sola canción de Lorde voy a meterte el teléfono en el culo"_ recordándose que, a pesar de saber lo hijo de puta que ese jodido bastardo puede llegar a ser, aun así Kenny había sido quien lo había invitado a salir meses atrás. Se recuerda también que, sin importar lo tentador que parezca en ocasiones, no tiene intenciones de terminar con él, porque…

De hecho, por qué no solo termina con él es una excelente pregunta.

-¡Podrías venir a la maldita cama ya!-Suplica una vez más, tratando de evadir cualquier respuesta a la pregunta previa por el bienestar de su cordura.- Esta vez al menos deja esa luz encendida

-Es en serio lo de Lorde.- Cartman lo fulmina con la mirada, sin duda conteniendo un mohín.- Lo que menos quiero es pensar en Randy Marsh cuando estamos…

-¡Ya lo sé, ahora trae tu culo aquí!

Cartman farfulla entre dientes una vez más y se detiene frente a Kenny, con los brazos cruzados…sin hacer más. Luego ve las esposas y exclama un _"¡Oh!",_ aparentemente recordando que fue él quien decidió tomar las riendas.

Inicia quitándose sus guantes, para proseguir con su gruesa chamarra, con movimientos rápidos y mecánicos, obviamente sin considerar si quiera ofrecerle un sexy striptease a Kenny, quien no esperaba nada más. En otra ocasión será.

Con la chamarra en el piso, Cartman batalla con los botones de su suéter, y no por primera vez Kenny se frustra ante la cantidad de ropa que visten para cubrirse del maldito frío invernal. La peor parte es que pudo haberlo desnudado sensualmente él mismo, pero ya que Eric lo ha aprisionado se conforma con lanzarle miradas de ávida apreciación ante el panorama, que Cartman intenta ignorar con decisión.

Cuando logra quitarse el suéter de Terrance & Phillip, sus dedos oscilan sobre su camisa negra, luciendo indeciso de pronto cuando lanza una mirada furtiva hacia la lámpara.

Se han visto desnudos más veces de las que puede contar, desde niños. Pero desde que Kenny se convirtió en su compañero de alcoba y comenzaron a jugar entre las sábanas, Cartman parece haberse vuelto más autoconsciente. Su redescubierto pudor es el culpable de que la mayor parte de las veces que han tenido sexo hasta ahora ha sido medio vestidos, en completa oscuridad o con Kenny en alguna posición que no le permite observar a Eric a su gusto.

Es completamente estúpido. ¡Está claro que a Kenny le parece atractivo!, de otra forma no estuviese allí ahora, en la recámara de un adolescente inestable y malhumorado que sucede ser también su mejor amigo y ahora pareja. Pero aun así, Cartman no parece cien por ciento convencido de ello y es lo suficientemente frustrante para llegar al punto en el que cada vez que Kenny escucha a Kyle, Stan o algún idiota llamar "Gordo" a Cartman siente ganas de patearlos en las pelotas.

-Todo.- Le ordena Kenny, atrayendo su atención nuevamente.- Quítate todo.

Eric detesta que le digan qué hacer, pero esta vez no objeta. Se sonroja y desvía la mirada, pero comienza a quitarse la camisa. Solo las esposas evitan a que Kenny de brinquitos de alegría sobre la cama.

Una vez más, Eric hesita sobre el botón de su pantalón por unos instantes, pero afortunadamente esta vez Kenny no tiene que insistir para que se deshaga de la prenda.

-Ven aquí-le indica con su mano libre cuando lo ve allí de pie, en nada más que sus bóxers: Elástico negro, color gris, con una pequeña y tierna caricatura de una ardilla abrazando nueces en la esquina, con corazones a su alrededor. Es infantil. No debería parecerle tan adorable, pero de alguna manera lo es.

Eric no toma su mano, pero aunque su postura es tensa y su actitud un poco renuente, se sube a la cama. Sus rodillas a un costado de las piernas de Kenny, sus manos encontrando su camino hacia los hombros frente a él, contemplándolo en incertidumbre. Aún es extraño descubrir las grietas de vulnerabilidad entre las firmes y gruesas murallas que rodean el corazón de Cartman, pero cuando sucede, Kenny experimenta la más curiosa de las sensaciones. Como si algo dentro de él se contrajera, y se expandiera al mismo tiempo, algo que hace a que el tomar a Eric por el cuello, inclinarse hasta él, y besarlo lentamente se vuelva la más natural de las acciones, la más evidente de las respuestas. Su peso sobre él es reconfortante, sus labios, correspondiendo al beso, relajándose entre las caricias de Kenny paulatinamente, cautivadores.

No se describiría como una persona paciente. Sus encuentros sexuales antes de Eric habían sido rápidas sesiones de sexo en partes traseras de autos, baños o salones de clases, con personas como Bebe, Red, Peter o Craig, que les gusta cuando su pareja temporal sabe que no se trata de amor, ni espera nada más de ellos que placer efímero. El sexo había sido placentero, pero principalmente se asemejaba a una carrera rumbo al orgasmo en donde ambas partes eran egoístas y buscaban nada más que propia satisfacción, así que la paciencia nunca le fue requerida. Si la persona no quedaba conforme, entonces qué lástima por ella. Sería olvidada al segundo siguiente y Kenny volvería a coger sin culpas ni remordimientos horas después. Esa era su práctica vida feliz.

Pero solo porque Kenny está acostumbrado a lo contrario, no quiere decir que no puede ser cuidadoso y afectuoso si de verdad lo intenta. Aquella pequeña, casi inexistente parte de él que puede ser considerada romántica siempre pensó que con la persona adecuada podría ser todo un caballero incluso.

Por supuesto, jamás pasó por su cabeza que esas ocultas virtudes terminarían por ser utilizadas con Eric Cartman de todas las jodidas personas en el maldito pueblo. Es, muy posiblemente, quien menos lo merece de entre todos sus amantes; también quien definitivamente nunca se lo agradecerá. Pero helo ahí, ayudando al idiota a relajarse y haciendo el esfuerzo por contenerse un poco más.

Kenny acaricia el torso de Eric, sin presura; la yema de sus dedos rozando sus pezones, endureciéndolos bajo sus atenciones con movimientos circulares y suaves apretones. Kenny reposa su mano en las caderas de Cartman y lo guía hasta su regazo. Eric suelta un suspiro, y el rubio lame sus labios, profundizando el beso; su lengua colándose en la boca de Eric, saboreando su paladar, incitándolo a participar.

-No sabes por cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto- le dice al oído, cuando se apartan para recobrar el aliento.- No tienes idea.

-No hagas a que me arrepienta.-Responde Eric, ladeando la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello para el deleite exclusivo de Kenny, que no titubea antes de repartirle besos y suaves mordiscos.

-Nunca.

Cartman se aleja, y antes de que Kenny pueda quejarse, se quita la ropa interior, arrojando su bóxer al piso, junto al resto de su ropa. Su miembro expuesto, a media asta, se balancea entre sus piernas y Kenny se relame los labios, rememorando las veces que lo ha tenido en su boca. Recordando su sabor salado, y su peso sobre su lengua. Apenas puede controlar sus ansias.

Eric se inclina hacia su escritorio, sin percatarse de la excelente vista de su posterior que acaba de ofrecerle a Kenny y saca un bote de lubricante de uno de sus cajones. Su primer impulso es tomarlo de sus manos, pero la cadena en su muñeca no le permite ir muy lejos.

-Lo haré yo.- Resuelve Cartman, luego de contemplar el bote como si se tratase de un nuevo enemigo.

-¿Sabes cómo...?-Empieza Kenny, pero luego cierra la boca tan pronto encuentra la mirada de obviedad Cartman. Pero claro que Cartman sabe lo que hace, de hecho lo sabe demasiado bien. El mismo Kenny puede acreditarlo por experiencia. Lo cual es injusto porque el castaño ya era lo suficientemente manipulador sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos, así que no es como si necesitara heredar las proezas en la intimidad por las que Liane es tan popular, pero inesperadamente esos talentos parecen correr en la sangre.

Cartman exprime copiosas cantidades de lubricante en la palma de su mano, y abandona el bote al pie de la cama, frotando sus manos para calentar el líquido incoloro. Trata de no aparentarlo, pero Kenny sabe que está nervioso. Cartman no aprecia el sufrimiento innecesario y ya que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ha dejado a alguien trabajar en su zona posterior, el dolor será inevitable, así que debe estar anticipándolo con cierta inquietud.

Apoyándose en la pared detrás de Kenny, Cartman se inclina a tan solo centímetros de su rostro, agachándose y dirigiendo su mano derecha a su entrada. Por su posición y porque su cuerpo se interpone entre sus acciones, Kenny no puede ver el espectáculo como quisiera, así que se enfoca en el rostro de Eric en lugar de ello, en sus expresiones, en la concentración de su semblante. Se percata cuando ha introducido el primer dígito por la forma en que muerde la esquina de su labio inferior, y cierra los ojos, negándose a encontrar su mirada.

\- He pensado en esto por meses. –Intenta alentarlo Kenny. La realidad es que había fantaseado al respecto desde que escuchó la confesión de Butters en la graduación. Al principio en forma de sueños incómodos o ensoñaciones diurnas que se colaban perversamente en sus momentos de aburrición. Había sido perturbador pero su curiosidad había triunfado al final, y terminó convirtiéndose en una de sus fantasías preferidas en la mayoría de sus noches en solitario.- Solo de imaginarlo, de imaginarte a ti, vulnerable, necesitado, suplicando por mí...

-No voy a suplicar.-Replica inmediatamente, su mano abandona la pared para apoyarse sobre el firme hombro de Kenny, presionando sus uñas en intervalos que coinciden con los momentos en que contiene el aliento. Siendo la clase de depravado que es, el solo saber que pronto tendrá esas mismas uñas arañando su espalda hace a que tire inconscientemente de la prisión de metal en su muñeca, deseando poder acariciar la suave piel aceitunada que se mueve sobre él.

-¿Es eso un reto?- Pregunta, depositando un inocente beso en el brazo de Eric con una sonrisa.

-Cierra la boca.- La expresión de Cartman se ha relajado finalmente, debe estarse acostumbrando a la intrusión, su incomodidad aminorándose. Imagina sus gruesos dígitos, moviéndose como tijeras, dilatando una entrada demasiado estrecha, irresistiblemente cálida.

Ese debería ser su trabajo, piensa Kenny con exasperación. Él debería estar sosteniendo las caderas de Cartman, debería estar hundiendo sus dedos en él hasta sus nudillos; asegurándose de que esté lo suficientemente húmedo para recibirlo sin contratiempos. O podría incluso haberlo ayudado con su boca; pudo haberlo explorado por dentro con su lengua, con sus pulgares separando aquel pequeño botón rosa mientras Kenny lo hubiese probado de fuera hacia dentro, en un vaivén que hubiese tenido a Eric gritando su nombre, moviendo sus caderas hacia su rostro, incapaz de contenerse mientras Kenny hubiese succionado, colando tal vez uno de sus pulgares junto a su lengua y luego...

Cartman contiene un gemido, profundo y necesitado, que hace a Kenny estremecerse. Recarga su frente en el hombro de Kenny, jadeando quedamente mientras gira sus caderas, por reflejo, y su mano se pierde más entre sus muslos. Debe haber encontrado su próstata.

-Déjame verte.- Cartman niega con la cabeza, y contiene otro largo, gutural gemido, pero es evidente que está perdiendo el control. Sus caderas continúan moviéndose de forma incansable, buscando por instinto el contacto de sus dedos.

-Eric.- Le dice Kenny, con firmeza. _Necesita_ verlo.- Mírame.

Le toma un par de segundos, pero Cartman lo hace. Su rostro está rojo, sus labios rosas están mojados e inflamados; sus profundos ojos azules han sido oscurecidos por el deseo. Kenny lleva a una mano a su propio miembro, masajeándolo lentamente. Cree que podría venirse así, solo con ver a Cartman jugar consigo mismo, alcanzando el éxtasis con sus propios y hábiles dígitos. La imagen acudirá a él en las siguientes noches, sabe bien. Bastará para ponerlo duro en clases si deja a su mente divagar demasiado.

Decide hacer de su nueva misión hallar la manera de convencer a Cartman para dejarlo ver el espectáculo desde otra perspectiva. Pero eso será en otra ocasión, ahora mismo preferiría presionar el cuerpo de Eric contra la cama y comprobar si es un pasivo tan vocal como lo es siendo activo, pero el frío recordatorio de la cadena en su mano continúa impidiéndoselo.

Las esposas habían sido una sorpresa sexy en un inicio pero ahora mismo, cuando lo único que desea es tocar y poseer, le parecen un terrible inconveniente.

-Estoy listo.-Anuncia Cartman, retirando sus dedos. Su voz es grave y rasposa, corrompida en pura lascivia.

Cuando la cadena lo detiene de nuevo, Kenny se percata que, de no ser por ella, ya hubiese tenido a Cartman contra las sábanas, hundiéndose en él con salvajismo. Se pregunta de pronto si Eric lo vio venir, y si las esposas en realidad fueron su método preventivo contra ello.

Cartman toma el bote de lubricante una vez más, y sonríe ladinamente cuando Kenny hace una mueca ante la inesperada frialdad cuando deja el líquido caer sobre el pene de Kenny. Acaricia sus genitales, frotando el lubricante a lo largo del falo erecto con una de sus manos mientras guía la otra, la derecha, hacia los labios de Kenny, quien recibe sus dactilares entre sus labios, embelesado. Es la misma mano que utilizó para prepararse, y Kenny succiona su longitud y lame el resquicio entre ellos con deleite.

Cuando Eric parece satisfecho, retira su mano, y Kenny lo ayuda a posicionarse sobre él, acariciando sus caderas en lo que espera sea un acto confortante. Después, desciende sobre Kenny lenta y cuidadosamente. Su escroto presiona la entrada de Cartman, sintiéndola ceder poco a poco.

Los dedos de sus pies se curvean en placer al sentir la calidez dentro; Eric es estrecho, más de lo que pensó. Es deliciosamente cálido, demasiado húmedo y Kenny contiene el aliento unos segundos. Incapaz de recordar cómo pudo soportar tanto tiempo sin experimentar esas sensaciones.

Eric se detiene por unos agonizantes instantes antes de descender por completo. Cuando Kenny está completamente dentro, Cartman echa la cabeza hacia atrás y suelta un suspiro. Debe doler, sin duda alguna debe de doler. Pero Cartman parece saborear el momento incluso así, aceptando la dolencia y la intrusión por igual.

El deseo golpea a Kenny con intensidad, tomándolo por sorpresa, y resiste el impulso de embestir inmediatamente. Su sangre palpita rauda en sus oídos, invadido por el súbito ímpetu de poseer a Eric por completo, de llenarlo tan profundamente que incluso días después de esto aún pueda sentir a Kenny en él. Pero se contiene. Acaricia sus glúteos con su mano libre, lame desde su pecho hasta su cuello, repartiendo besos y mordidas en su camino, sus dedos dejando marcas sobre las caderas de Cartman. Es por su experiencia y por mera fuerza de voluntad que se queda quieto y espera, mientras el cuerpo de Eric se acostumbra.

-La próxima vez… -Comienza a decirle, pero se detiene, tratando de mantener la compostura. Pasan algunos segundos antes de que continúe- la próxima vez yo elijo la música.

Le toma unos instantes comprender a qué se refiere, y aún más percatarse de que la lista de música mierda continúa sonando en el fondo, no sabe qué canción es pero no podría importarle menos. Centró toda su atención en Cartman desde que se subió a la cama, y no tiene idea cómo puede él siquiera pensar en ello cuando está empalado sobre el miembro de Kenny. Es casi ofensivo. Pero lo perdona al momento siguiente cuando, finalmente, Eric comienza a moverse. Primero girando su pelvis, de enfrente hacia atrás, sus manos acariciando a Kenny, recorriendo sus hombros hasta su torso, soltando quedos suspiros. Con el placer anteponiéndose a su incomodidad, comienza a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Lo hace lenta, calculadamente, en la más exquisita de las torturas.

-Muévete.- Le ordena Eric en un susurro, su aliento cálido contra su rostro.

Kenny lo hace. Jamás ha mostrado tanta entereza con nadie pero, de alguna manera, aun logra controlar la fuerza de sus embestidas cuando se encuentran a medio camino con las caderas de Cartman, quien jadea en sorpresa. Kenny no quiere hacer nada más que hundirse en él sin piedad, sin consideraciones, pero no quiere lastimarlo, descubre Kenny. Más de lo que desea tomarlo, quiere que Cartman disfrute esto tanto como él.

Ganando confianza, Eric comienza a moverse más rápido, dejándose caer con más fuerza. Kenny se mueve con él, penetrando dentro y fuera de la apretada cavidad. Los jadeos de Cartman se alternan con gemidos incontenibles que van en crescendo, acorde a las estocadas de Kenny.

-Ah, mierda…más -pide Eric, con urgencia en su voz, cerrando sus ojos.- Más, más.

Es difícil cuando apenas puede moverse y cuando solo puede usar una mano, pero Kenny intenta cambiar de ángulo. Lo toma de sus deleitables, voluminosas caderas y lo embiste con fuerza, alcanzando más profundidad, levantándolo con sus movimientos. Eric suelta un gritito, se relame los labios y jadea ruidosamente, perdido en las sensaciones.

Kenny quiere tocarlo, llenar sus manos con su piel. Quiere tomarlo con rudeza, besar sus suaves muslos, poner sus piernas sobre sus hombros, hacerlo gritar hasta que se quede sin voz. Quiere volverlo adicto a ello. Que noches después, recostado sobre su cama, Eric se toque así mismo pensando en Kenny, y que gima en frustración cuando sus dedos no basten y no le brinden suficiente satisfacción. Que su única opción sea suplicarle a Kenny que lo tome de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta la saciedad.

-Quítame las esposas- ordena Kenny, tirando una vez más de ellas. Debe de tener la muñeca roja y raspada a esas alturas, pero no registra el dolor.

Cartman toma su miembro, que había estado rebotando contra el torso de Kenny hasta entonces, y comienza a frotarlo con rapidez.

-Mhn, Kenny, Kenny…-Repite como en un mantra, moviendo sus caderas casi violentamente, completamente sumergido en su deseo. Kenny no recuerda haberlo visto así de apasionante. Quiere tomarlo por horas, hasta que olvide incluso su propio nombre.

-Eric, las esposas-repite entre jadeos- quítamelas.

Cartman niega con la cabeza. Un hilillo de saliva se ha deslizado por la comisura de su boca, incapaz de contener sus gemidos. Es tan vocal como Kenny imaginó que sería.

-¡Eric!-Insiste Kenny, pero Cartman no lo escucha. Se mueve sobre él con más fuerza, penetrándose tan adentro como puede. Kenny maldice en su fuero interno, pero nada más excepto jadeos llegan a sus propios labios.

No quiere correrse así. No quiere que Eric se venga así. Aún no.

-Cartman, suéltame-suplica cuando logra hablar nuevamente. Puede sentir la entrada de Eric contraerse. La punta de su miembro brilla entre sus manos, cubierta en líquido pre seminal. Va a venirse en cualquier momento, y Kenny no quiere… no puede…- ¡Por favor!

Cartman se viene contra su torso, en una fuente blanquesina que se desliza hacia su obligo. Su entrada se contrae con vigor, arrebatándole el aliento a Kenny por unos segundos. El cuerpo de Eric se estremece entre sus brazos, y cuando la última gota de su semilla ha abandonado su cuerpo, recarga su frente sobre el hombro de Kenny, respirando laboriosamente. Exhausto.

Cuando su respiración se tranquiliza lo suficiente, Kenny acaricia su melena, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Eric…-Susurra- Eric, ¿en dónde está la llave de las esposas?

La única respuesta que obtiene es un suspiro contra su oreja.

-Necesito la llave, Eric.

Cartman señala débilmente la mesa de noche.

-Segundo cajón.

Kenny debe estirarse para alcanzarlo, y con el cuerpo de Cartman aun encima de él, la tarea se complica aún más. Pero Eric no se mueve, y Kenny no planea pedirle lo contrario. Le toma varios intentos, pero finalmente lo logra. Como no puede levantarse para ver los contenidos, se ve obligado a buscarlo a tientas. En algún momento considera pedírselo a Cartman, pero aun parece demasiado distraído disfrutando de los efectos post orgásmicos.

Finalmente, encuentra un par de llaves de entre las envolturas de golosinas. Es liberado al primer intento y después de mover su muñeca un par de veces (tan roja y raspada como imaginó), las deposita sobre la mesa, y centra su atención en el cuerpo sobre él.

Kenny nunca ha sido un chico paciente, y su amabilidad se terminó hace ya bastante rato.

Aprovecha el estado de absoluta relajación de Eric, y suavemente acaricia sus brazos, poco a poco guiando sus manos hacia su espalda. Finalmente las aprisiona en las esposas, de la misma forma que hizo él en un inicio, rápida y eficazmente.

-¿Qué estás…?-se despabila Cartman, pero es demasiado tarde.

Kenny lo empuja contra el colchón, y el cuerpo de Cartman cae sin resistencias.

-Aún no terminamos-Le informa, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, sintiéndose como un felino acorralando a su presa. El cuerpo de Eric brilla en sudor, tiene un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se extiende hasta su cuello, su pecho asciende y desciende en un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura. Kenny muerde su oreja, colando su lengua dentro de ella, sus manos finalmente recorriendo con avaricia toda expansión de la lisa y tersa piel frente a ellas.

-Sólo jálatela o algo.- Replica Cartman, luchando contra sus ataduras.

Kenny recuerda entonces dos cosas: La primera, es que Eric Cartman es un bastardo egoísta, pero está bien, porque Kenny también lo es. La segunda, es que ahora es su turno.

-No, ya tuviste tu diversión, hijo de puta.-Kenny lo mira directo a los ojos. A esos profundos orbes azules, aún eclipsados en éxtasis.- Ahora lo haremos a _mí_ manera.

Si son las palabras o la forma en que las dice lo que hace reaccionar a Cartman, Kenny no está seguro. Pero de pronto parece comprender con exactitud la situación en la que se encuentra.

-Suéltame.-Ordena, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Kenny lo ignora, besándolo con fiereza, mordiendo su labio inferior con suficiente fuerza para hacerlo probar un familiar sabor metálico, y hacerlo soltar graves risitas cuando Cartman intenta apartarse de él. Por mucho que le gustaría jugar con Eric, por mucho que disfrutaría torturarlo con más caricias y roces hasta enloquecerlo, Kenny no puede darse el lujo.

Ha llegado a su límite. Ya no puede controlarse más.

No sin esfuerzo, logra girarlo en la cama, poniéndolo de cara contra las sábanas. Sus manos están contra su espalda, las esposas brillando contra su piel morena.

-¡Mierda, Kenny!-Despotrica, sacudiéndose, tratando de zafar sus manos inútilmente.- ¡No es gracioso, creo que me está sangrando el labio!

Kenny lo levanta por las caderas, exponiendo su parte posterior: El botón rosa que había visto en un inicio se ha expandido. Su pequeña entrada ahora está un poco más abierta, roja en su alrededor por el esfuerzo de acomodar el miembro de Kenny hace unos minutos.

-C-carajo, no veas…-Dice Cartman, moviéndose de un lado al otro, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada intensa de Kenny. El movimiento solo logra hacer a que la visión se vuelva más tentadora. Invitante.- ¡Eres un jodido pervertido, Kenny!

En lugar de negarlo, toma el olvidado bote de lubricante, que se había caído de la cama en algún punto, y exprime un poco en la palma de su mano. Lo aplica con rapidez, sacudiendo su miembro un par de veces, y se posiciona detrás de Cartman.

-¡No, espera!-Le grita, pero Kenny ya lo ha escuchado suficiente por una noche. Separa sus glúteos con ambas manos y lo penetra de una sola estocada. Cartman abre los ojos desmesuradamente y suelta un gritito. Siendo invadido con brusquedad una vez más, tan pronto, su cuerpo debe estar hipersensible. Kenny ha estado en esa posición con anterioridad, pero lo sorprende descubrir que no le resta simpatía para Eric en estos momentos, porque la idea de detenerse le parece imposible. Había sido amable, había sido un caballero, y no lo había llevado a ningún sitio. Así que ahora será solo Kenny.

Toma las caderas de Cartman, _deleitables y voluminosas,_ y comienza a embestirlo nuevamente. Sin titubeos o consideraciones. Sin esperar a que se acostumbre a la intrusión una segunda vez. Esta vez él dicta el ritmo, y lo hace con fuerza y rapidez, buscando su propia satisfacción.

-Mierda, no, p-para…-gime débilmente Cartman, hundiendo su rostro contra las sábanas.

Kenny no tiene intenciones de hacerlo. Continúa penetrándolo con rudeza, escuchando su piel encontrarse con la de Eric en un sonido seco y sonoro. Ya no está tan estrecho como al inicio, pero aún está húmedo y su adictiva calidez lo recibe casi insaciable, succionándolo y tratando de retenerlo allí.

-¡Kenny, detente!

-Si me pides que pare otra vez, voy a metértela en la boca hasta que no puedas respirar.

Cartman guarda silencio al acto y su entrada se contrae, involuntariamente, alrededor del pene de Kenny.

…Esa es una respuesta que definitivamente no había esperado. Experimentalmente decide tirar de su cabello con fuerza, acercándose a su oído, esperando no cruzar alguna clase de línea mientras le dice, con voz ronca:

-Me voy a venir directo en tu garganta y no te voy a soltar hasta que te hayas tragado hasta la última gota –La entrada de Cartman se estrecha espasmódicamente con sus palabras, haciendo a Kenny hundirse en él hasta la base por reflejo, antes de controlarse de nuevo y quedarse quieto una vez más.- ¿Te gustaría eso, Eric?

-…Cállate.- Detrás de su indignación, Kenny puede ver el fuego reavivándose en su mirada. No es una verdadera sorpresa que a Cartman le guste que le hablen sucio, pero nunca había sido de esta manera. Nunca había sido él quien estuviese al otro lado del abuso. Es un terreno nuevo pero peligroso, e incluso ahora Kenny no está absolutamente seguro de querer atravesarlo con ambos a ciegas.

Extiende su mano, debajo de Cartman. Su miembro flácido ahora ha comenzado a ponerse duro otra vez. Acaricia la uretra con la yema de su dedo pulgar antes de retomar sus estocadas.

\- Lo estás disfrutando.-dice con una risa sofocada.- No sabía que te gustara ser tratado como una puta.

-Ungh, voy a matarte.- Replica entre jadeos, sus manos abriéndose y cerrándose, buscando algo que sujetar. Kenny retoma sus estocadas súbitamente, con renovadas energías, encorvándose sobre Eric y ajustando su ángulo. Cartman suelta un acentuado gemido entonces, arqueando su espalda y Kenny sabe que ha encontrado su próstata.

Lo ve presionar sus labios, cerrar los ojos, tratando y fallando de disfrutar el trato, pero su miembro está tan duro, y tan empapado en sus propios líquidos que se resbala entre los dedos de Kenny.

-No te contengas…-inicia Kenny, pero se atraganta con su saliva instantes después. Las caderas del castaño han comenzado a moverse por sí solas, buscando el contacto de las suyas de forma casi desesperada. Le toma varios segundos recuperar el habla nuevamente.- Quiero escucharte.

Tira de su cabello una vez más, con fuerza y Cartman suelta un gritito de sorpresa, que rápidamente se convierte en un lascivo gemido que hace a Kenny enterrar sus uñas de manera viciosa en sus caderas. Es la única motivación que parece necesitar, los restos de su auto control se escapan, y la serie de jadeos, gemidos y suspiros continúan, progresivamente sonoros, igualmente lúbricos.

Lo está usando, discierne Kenny, por primera vez lo está usando a su gusto, para su propia satisfacción y Cartman lo está disfrutando, separando más sus piernas para él, moviéndose y gimiendo sin importarle lo indecente, obsceno que suena, aprovechando el que la posición no le permite a Kenny apreciar sus expresiones por completo y desinhibiéndose completamente, su mundo reducido al fuego en sus entrañas y a Kenny saciándolo en oleadas de prolongado placer.

Se siente mareado en pura lujuria. Jamás ha deseado tanto a alguien.

Kenny suelta su agarre sobre las suaves cabellos castaños, y recorre su piel morena con húmedos besos de forma casi reverencial. Y es él quién podría volverse un adicto. No al sexo esta vez, sino a una persona. Es aterrador, porque tiene la experiencia suficiente para saber instintivamente lo jodido que estaría en una situación así. Pero cuando se le ocurre que están en una mala posición porque no puede besar a Eric, porque no podrá ver su expresión cuando alcance el clímax una segunda vez, piensa que tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para preocuparse por algo así. Adicto a Eric Cartman. Kenny sonríe preguntándose si será tan terrible como suena. Concluye que en realidad aun no puede imaginar cuánto, y que, por segunda vez en aquella noche, una idea así no debería emocionarlo cómo lo hace. Oh, pero Kenny nunca ha sido conocido por su buen juicio.

Una vez más, es su nombre el que Eric repite una y otra vez cuando está cercano al éxtasis, hasta que el mantra se vuelve un ininteligible balbuceo que se interrumpe súbitamente, cuando su cuerpo se tensa y su entrada se contrae con fuerza otra vez.

Cartman se corre, con el nombre de Kenny entre sus labios y su cálida semilla derramándose sobre los dedos del aludido y sobre la cama.

Su propio orgasmo lo toma por sorpresa entonces, irreprimible y con fuerza. Ineludiblemente se corre un poco dentro de Eric, pero logra sacar su miembro a tiempo para correrse sobre su espalda, en largos chorros albar. Es un maravilloso contraste, que incluso cuando el cuerpo de Cartman colapsa sobre la cama finalmente, Kenny no puede resistir la tentación de lamerlo. Está exhausto, sus piernas cederán en cualquier momento, pero solo hasta que lo ha limpiado completamente, se permite dejarse caer junto al cuerpo de Eric.

Contemplando el blanco techo, Kenny espera algunos minutos, recobrando el aliento, antes de inclinarse a tomar la llave y liberar a Cartman de las esposas. Sus muñecas están tan rojas como las de Kenny, pero Cartman no se inmuta. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su expresión es la de alguien saciado, sin una sola preocupación en el mundo. Está completamente dormido.

Kenny alcanza una de las sábanas que empujaron fuera de la cama, y los cubre a ambos con ella. A la mierda la higiene, podrán limpiarse en algunas horas, pero por ahora acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo en días, y lo que desea es dormir plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente.

La habitación debe apestar a sexo, aunque en esos momentos no puede oler nada más, excepto a Cartman. No debería, porque Kenny detesta ese tipo de cosas en general, y porque Eric estará furioso en unas horas, cuando tenga las energías para reclamar el trato de Kenny. Pero si algo comprobaron esa tarde es que ambos pecan de egoísmo, así que Kenny lo toma entre sus brazos de todas formas.

No recuerda la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo y completo junto a alguien. Definitivamente podría volverse adicto a ello.

Deseando permanecer así por el resto de sus días, Kenny tararea una canción familiar, entregándose poco a poco al cansancio y al sueño…

El cuerpo bajo él se tensa de pronto.

-… ¿Es esa una canción de Lorde?

Ah, mierda.

* * *

 **N/F:** Lo más gracioso es que se ve exactamente el momento en que estaba escribiendo y de pronto decidí "Al carajo". Tal vez lo edite en un futuro...

Es de mi entender que el smut sin trama no es exactamente popular en el fandom en español, así que apreciaría opiniones al respecto. En general creo que pude ser más... elegante en algunas descripciones (de hecho debí ser más gráfica en otras), pero supongo que también pude ser mucho más vulgar, así que esperemos que haya estado en un punto medio entre ambos.

¡Gracias por leer el fic!


End file.
